Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a position detection device. This technology also relates to a drive device. This technology further relates to a lens barrel equipped with a position detection device, and a lens barrel equipped with a drive device.
Background Information
Position detection devices have seen use in a wide variety of places in recent years. For instance, image stabilization devices used in digital still cameras and digital movie cameras have a position detection device that accurately and instantly detects the position of the lens. Conventional image stabilization device includes a pivot shaft, a electromagnetic actuator for a pitching direction, a electromagnetic actuator for a yawing direction, and two one-way position detection devices. In this position detection device, two position detection devices detects a position of image stabilization lens. With this image stabilization device, the position of the image stabilization lens is detected by two position detection devices (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-241254).
The technology disclosed herein provides a position detection device with which position detection can be executed in two directions simultaneously with a single package.